Electronic devices for office use such as personal computers, electronic copiers, laser printers, and facsimile units etc. generate excess heat that must be actively dissipated during their operation. Generally, the active heat dissipation is performed by a ventilation fan that circulates air throughout the inside of a housing of the electronic device. The circulating air carriers off the excess heat generated by circuits and mechanical elements of the electronic device thereby preventing internal heat build up that could lead to misoperation and damage.
A number of drawbacks are associated with the ventilation fans. First, they consume power which increases the overall power consumption of the electronic device. This fact is of special interest since attention has been recently directed toward reducing the overall power consumption of personal computers and other office electronic devices to produce so called "green machines." Advances in the area of lowering power consumption include power saving chips that have sleep modes and screen saving devices.
Secondly, the ventilation fans have the added drawback of generating excessive noise. This noise is especially troublesome since computers and printers are in close proximity to office workers. Thus, the noise provides a continuous distraction.